


Say it Again

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, I Love You, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Passionate Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After seeing you with Thor too many times, Steve is jealous. It’s your job to assure him he is the only one for you.





	Say it Again

You laughed loudly at Thor’s story, feeling your stomach ache in response to it. Your best friend was drinking Asgardian Liquor and telling stories about his thousands adventures in the nine realms.

Thor was a nice guy. Honestly, he was adorable: Funny, goofy and wasn’t afraid of being affectionate towards anyone. That’s probably the reason he was your best friend, and the second person you’d look for if you ever needed anything, from a hug to a back up during a fight, and someone to talk about life.

The first? Steve, of course.

Steve was your boyfriend, someone you’d never think you would end up with while growing up but now couldn’t see your life without. You loved him a lot, and always showed it, never leading leaving space for doubt.

At least that’s what you thought.

“Hey, punk,” Bucky leant on his elbows beside Steve. “You’re not blinking.”

Steve turned to look at his best friend for a moment, confused.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“No,” the captain turned back to look at you.

“You should talk to Y/N,” he offered the advice.

“It’s not important,” Steve stepped back.

His friend just shook his had, and you looked at their direction just in time to see your boyfriend moved away with an annoyed look on his face, which made you stop.

“I’ll be back,” you muttered to Thor.

When you entered your room, your boyfriend was sat on the bed.

“Hey,” you leant on the door. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he moved his eyes away, trying to pretend he was looking for something else.

You didn’t fall for that. You knew Steve too well

Silently, you moved close to him and sat on his lap, straddling his hips and touching his face with both your hands.

“Come on. Tell me,” you whispered, caressing his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

He hesitated, but took a long breath.

“You just spend a really long time with Thor,” he pointed.

“Of course I do,” you frowned. “He is my best friend.”

Then you saw it. The way his mouth twisted and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Steve… Are you jealous of Thor?”

When he didn’t answer, looking at you dead in the eye, you laughed.

“Oh my… Steve,” you put your hands on his shoulders. “You can’t be serious. It’s just Thor.”

Steve moved under you, ready to move you out so he could get up, but you held his hands right on your hips.

“Come on, Steve,” you smiled sweetly at him. “Do you really think I would ever choose him over you?”

“You do seen to have a thing for tall blonde haired men with clear eyes and strong bodies,” he smirked, and you knew it was a joke. “Sorry. It is stupid.”

“It’s not,” you laced his fingers in yours. “Your feelings are important.”

He smiled, and you leant close to his face.

“You know,” you licked your lips. “If you need reassurance about who I really want, I can totally give you some of it.”

That caught his interest.

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah,” you licked your lips, slowly moving your hands under his shirt and caressing his lower stomach with your fingertips.

You took Steve’s lips in yours quickly, engaging in a passionate kiss that hopefully showed him everything you were feeling at that moment.

“No one can kiss me like you do, Steve,” you said against his lips, scratching his skin just a tiny bit with your fingernails. “No one has ever made me feel as good as you do.”

“No one?” he squeezed your hips.

“No one.”

Surprising you, Steve stood up and threw you on the bed, taking his shirt off and ripping yours while he kissed you deeply.

“Tell me more,” he growled, moving his lips to your neck.

You let out a whimper when he found the soft spot behind your ear, squirming under his body.

“No one…” you struggled to find words as his hands roamed through your torso, opening your pants and cupping your cock. “No one makes it hard to concentrate the way you do, Steve.”

He chuckled at your words, licking his way down your collarbones and finding your nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue before continuing his way down to your stomach and belly button.

“No one...” you moaned. “Makes me as hard as you do.”

Your boyfriend looked up from the place over your stomach, and you could see how his pupils were already completely blown up.

Fuck, you wanted him.

“Take it off,” you pushed his pants off of his hips.

He undressed the two of you quickly, moving right back to kiss you once you were both naked.

You moaned when he pressed his cock on yours, moving his hips and creating just enough friction to have you craving for more.

Slowly, your boyfriend started kissing his way down your body once again, giving you open-mouthed kisses and sloppy licks until his lips reached your shaft, kissing your length and stroking it with his large hand while his tongue circled your tight hole.

You stretched your hand to the side, reaching for the bottle of lube and offering it to him.

When he started fingering you, your boyfriend wrapped his lips around your dick, sucking passionately and transforming you into a moaning mess. He was already three fingers inside you when your legs started shaking, and you were moaning loudly to your impending orgasm.

“Steve,” you whimpered, squirming under him. “Come on.”

He licked his lips, raising his eyes to look at you.

“Just want to get you ready,” he rested on his knees, fisting his cock and positioning it right over your tight entrance. “You good?”

You nodded, and let out a short moan when you felt his cockhead stretching you open.

“Look at me,” Steve whispered and you stared into his eyes, yelping when he pulled you up and wrapped his arms around your body quickly. “Don’t look away.”

You didn’t. You couldn’t.

With his eyes glued to yours, he drove his cock inside you with slow and hard thrusts, and his lips parted open when you let out a long, shameful moan.

“Steve,” you moved your hands to his hair, tangling your fingers on it.

“Say it,” he whispered.

“I love you,” you pulled his head closer to yours and he rested his forehead on yours. “ _ Fucking love you _ .”

The sound of skin against skin filled the room, and your eyes continued glued to Steve.

“Again,” he growled. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

You lost count of how many times you said it, the words becoming lost between moans and body sounds. Steve’s eyes never left yours, his lips whispered words right against your own lips and the world became nothing to you.

When he moved his hand to your bock and started jerking you in the same rhythm he fucked you, you were completely gone. Your eyes just rolled back and you couldn’t hold back deep moans, saying his name until the word became just a sound. You came with your nails digging deep on the skin of his back and Steve followed you not long after, falling on your side with a thump.

You fell into silence for a long moment until he sighed, and you turned to look at him just as your boyfriend held your hand with his.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I just… I kind of am always afraid I will lose you.”

You squeezed his hand. Steve had lost a lot, you couldn’t blame him.

“It’s okay,” you assured him. “I’m not going anywhere, though. I promise.”

 


End file.
